


Night it Sucks

by sana_Gion



Category: Orignal Characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_Gion/pseuds/sana_Gion
Summary: 姑且是原世界观的两个人的故事，原世界观的两位旁观者和蘇芳死亡线的千草出场。只是个故事的开端。





	1. 2AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姑且是原世界观的两个人的故事，原世界观的两位旁观者和蘇芳死亡线的千草出场。  
> 只是个故事的开端。

序章

cp=九十九千草/神夏磯蘇芳  
BGM=Te Quiero Dijiste—小野リサ  
和原来发布的世界观有细节区别的修改版  
个人觉得这版比鸡血的那版更好。

“喂，千草，我说、要是有一天我死了会怎么样？”说这话的时候，他正趴在床上看一本从图书室借来的书，我半梦半醒之间听到这怪话吓出一身冷汗，吐出的话语从“你怎么会这么想”在喉咙里转了又转，变成了“蠢蛋，给我更清醒些”。  
“不是乱说的哦，这本书上记载说可能不只有一个世界。”蘇芳眼睛微眯，很沉醉的样子，“我不知道我身处哪个世界，会和你走向什么结局，我很迷惘，千草。”  
“但，我是说笑的。”他又换回了那副工作狂的神情，“嗯，我会努力活着哦。然后努力工作，到消灭嵌合体为止都不会停下。之后嘛、之后，我想和你在一起哦。”说完之后他自己也笑了，“啊啊，也许这话说出来才像是在说笑。不过我啊，是认真的。”  
“因为千草总喜欢认真得不行呢。”  
“我想大概在这种事情上也很认真的小千草啊，很可爱也说不定。”  
“说是哪个？两者都有吧。”他笑得更开心了，把书轻轻放下，干花制的书签夹在那一页，眼睛直直对着我，我想，蘇芳笑起来很好看。但是他很少笑得很开心。所以，在我的心内，也有一个疯狂的想法。  
“如果能让他一直快乐下去的话，我大概失去生命也——”  
也许是因为这样的想法，我才误入了别人的世界。  
“嗯、因为我们的世界之外大概还有别的世界，大概说不定还会互相影响。”  
“幸运的话，梦见也说不定呢。”  
“但会因为太真实而醒不来吧？”  
“啊啊，如果千草做了我死掉的梦，醒来之后会怎么样呢。”  
“那个时候啊，我是会吓你呢，还是会安慰你呢？”  
“大概只是什么都不说，然后听着你诉说吧？”  
“开——玩笑的！在我面前说我有多重要什么的，小千草，做不到的吧？”  
“嗯、所以我只是有淡淡的期待。无意让你进入那个世界哟。”

神夏磯蘇芳死了。  
这也许不只是一个梦，因为光是认知到这个事实，就让我胸口紧紧地发疼。  
我想起睡下之前蘇芳对我说的话。  
“要是我死了……”后半段我已经想不起来了。  
因为他已经死了，他活着这个事实才是真正的幻觉。讽刺的是我厌恶这句话，这仿佛是要把我对他的所有情感都无视掉，让我对自己的悲伤熟视无睹。但我已经无法否认了。  
因为他已经死了。

他死在一个近乎是死寂般的清晨。  
在那噩梦降临的凌晨两点。

我记得我和蘇芳应该是去海滨散了步，在幽暗的深夜里一切都来的那么突然，我未曾想过厄运的螺旋会这样紧紧缠绕着他的手腕脚踝。我和他一同凝视着同昏黑天色连成一片绸缎样的平静海面，我们应该说了什么，不，我们一定说了什么，也许他应该是又惹我生气了。但比这更加令人恼火的是就算我身处梦中，也仍然会受人之弱点的影响——我除了蘇芳的死，别的什么也想不到、别的什么都无法回忆起来。总之在那之后我也许是训斥了他，同我预想的的蘇芳笑着说“是开玩笑的，小千草好认真”的情景不同，他的神情严肃起来，踌躇了一下最终背对大海，像是要宣布写很重要的事情一样。我侧着头凝视他，远处城市的光点汇在一起变得极亮，冷光轻轻地把他的脸在近乎是黑色的秋天夜晚的海前打得比原来亮一些。  
他轻轻地笑了一下。  
那大概是我人生中第一次见过他笑得这么难看。  
他笑的模样我见过很多次：无论是还是个孩子的时候透彻过头的笑、恶作剧得逞后狡黠的笑、还是对获得的一切而满足的笑，我都见过。有的时候真实不虚地像是能藏住，有的时候像云雾虚幻飘渺——没有一次有如这样，明明是在笑，其实滚烫的液体下一秒就要从眼睛里滚下来，烫的他和我都生疼。我回过神的时候，他已经倒了下来，变得紊乱的呼吸和喘息宣告了他生命的终结。他张张口，想说什么，然而最终没有说，我看到他的手紧握住，指甲陷进肉里像在克制，然而最终没有承受住，这能力最后确实把他杀了，他像是从头到尾就知道这个结果并且知道它今天就会到来一样冷静，我听到他那时候笑着对我说：  
“我大概是真的想要死在海边。”  
“像我这样的人，应该要死在寒冷的、萧瑟的季节的海边，深秋就很好、现在就很好。”  
“最好、最好没有人发现。连你也不要来。”  
“可是啊，小千草很固执。”  
“就算我说了要出门散一下步然后把自己扔在海上也还是会跟过来，绝对会像只疯狗一样把我从地狱里扯出来的。有的时候真的让我困扰呢。”  
“但，我也下不去手啊，用安眠药让你睡着之后再来这里孤独地死掉什么的，让你第二天在电视上看到我凄惨的死相什么的，想想就很痛苦了。”  
“于是我选择了这样做，可笑又凄惨对吧，对不起哦，千草。”  
“不要露出那种表情啦……好难过。”  
“嗯，没有人会因为我的事情感到难过的。因为呀，千草说过吧，说过消耗自己的生命是愚蠢的这种话。”  
“我既然如此愚蠢，是不值当去记住的。”  
“忘了我吧，小千草。”  
“再见了。”

蘇芳死在海边。  
他比日出早两小时停止呼吸，因此没有能看到那天美丽的朝霞。然而和预想的不同，梦里的我什么都没有说，没有对着大海吼叫，只是对着夜雨中在我面前慢慢渗出云层的日光发怔。蘇芳说的是真的，在另一个世界里，他会死，而我会怀抱着这份悲恸站在原地，时间仿佛停滞一般。我想这个世界的我就真的是如此。  
我抱着他看了我人生中最后一次拥有他时看的一次日出，雨中朝霞的光亮刺得我流下泪来，豪雨用力地锤在我和他紧紧依偎的身上，我浑身的血液恍若已经凝固了。  
世人说，我没能救他。  
我说，我和他一同在这个早晨殉情。

蘇芳死了，我平静地给我的上司艾丽卡打电话。  
对面很沉默，我还很有兴致地调侃“这个工作狂终于过劳了，有没有赔偿”之类的话。艾丽卡仍然沉默，在挂断前，她说，“千草，不要强撑。你在哭。”  
我在哭。  
人有的时候会哭，既不流眼泪也不发出呜咽。  
也许有的时候表情也还在笑，但是他在哭。毕竟人是一种很擅长骗术的动物，人的神情和话语都不可信。  
但气息不会骗人。  
我想到了蘇芳——在和我道别的时候他就是这样哭的。

那天我去工作的时候瞧见蘇芳的下属们手忙脚乱地整理着他的遗物。那些东西——除了文件和档案——无一不是带着血或者是带着血腥气息的，也许洗过了，也许还没来得及洗，也许只是和使用者本人的风格一样挥之不去罢了——依我拙见，他就是个彻头彻尾的疯子——不把自己的生命当回事，死亡是他早就该踏上的归途。在走上这条不归路的时候还把我的心的一部分也给拿走，实在是惹人心烦。那些家伙看到肃杀气息很重的这些东西基本上都要退开去，这些工作最后都到了我这个搭档，或者说，前搭档身上。调职通知来得很快，我马上就会取代蘇芳的位置，我能被叫做他的搭档，能在这个时间和他联结在一起的时间已经不多了。  
蘇芳的葬礼就在下午，在一个教堂里，那些以前我与他一同度过的日子的记忆如潮一般涌来，小时候我和他在这里一同唱过颂歌，他的声音一直很好听，也许我那时就开始仰慕他。和现在不同，我小时候怕羞得很，当蘇芳把脸凑过来，长长的睫毛扑闪扑闪，阳光照在那上面又透过去，在他的眼下投下一片美丽的阴影的时候，我总会不自觉地扭开头，脸上渐渐浮起薄红，那时候不知他是真的装傻充愣还是笨得无可救药，居然冒出一句：“你是不是中暑了？”这无厘头的问话把我气得要死，两天没出房门，导致我在大冬天中暑的传闻直接传遍了整个街区，这位当事人还全然不自知是自己的错。  
胸前挂着十字星而非十字架吊坠的牧师缓慢地念完对他的悼词，我听见身后的人群里有稀稀拉拉的啜泣，我没有哭，我什么感觉也没有，我听得我的那些后辈和那些不那么熟悉的前辈对他低声的议论，说到他满身是血的凄惨，最后说到失去他的绝望。我当时真想笑出声，真奇怪，凭什么呢？其实你们连他什么时候工作、什么时候完成工作都不清楚吧。对他们来说，蘇芳的死就构成了他的全部，里边全是他们对他烂如蚀木一样的幻想。  
在我和他故事的后来，是我们一起溜出去，受到了袭击，蘇芳被那不幸的命运缠绕直到今天，直到他死亡的那刻。那时是我受了Chimera的攻击，我总是比他更容易吸引这类灵，这应该是十分无可奈何的事情。但是他却为此自责，甚至去讨要了这样一个伤害自己的能力，这样做几乎把他的血液循环加快了一倍，把命送了出去却还觉得自己对我有所亏欠。  
是啊，这真的是个无可救药的笨蛋。  
明明自己也害怕得发颤，却任凭血流成河。  
我应当是为他觉得不平的，否则的话我也不会在这里等着他。自他死后，我的时间仿佛是停滞般，脑子里总是涌进来他和我一同共有的回忆。  
于是那些个回忆催生出蘇芳其实还在我身边的疯狂想法。它们像种子一样深深扎在我的心里，也许这个时候它们还没开始发芽，但是终有一天会长成菟丝子啃噬我的心。  
是啊，大概是从那天开始的。是从一个梦开始的，就像这件事一样，都是从一个梦开始的。  
那是个极其疯狂的梦，我进入这个梦境的时候看到蘇芳在哭。不，不是普通的哭泣，是那种——  
我疯了。我大概真是疯了，死去的幼驯染出现在了我荒唐的春梦里，很高兴地流着泪，摸着我的脸颊，一遍一遍地只是叫我的名字。  
我突然很想在这个梦里为他做些什么，但我说不出话，力气也大得吓人，捏着他的腰侧捏出了淤青。我的心开始发疼，但是他在笑，所以我也应该很高兴才是。这让我又想起那个海边的夜晚。他说：  
“你不该悲伤。”  
这让我心痛，于是梦里的我也落下泪来，眼泪一滴一滴打在他的胸口。那个蘇芳神智不怎么清醒，他很少这样，也许我那天一直在不间断地蹂躏他，他大概是察觉到我哭了，努力睁开眼睛，贴在我耳边用他那已经哑了的声音很轻地安慰我：  
“没事的，没事的。”最后他自己也哽咽起来，喉咙里发出吞咽和呜咽的声音，“千草，对不起，请你不要走好吗？”  
那个梦持续了很久，我想那个蘇芳也是真的喜欢着我，但是我只觉得这样的我和这样的他都十分可悲。  
我不知道在这个故事的最后我的命运会是什么，也对那个蘇芳的故事不感兴趣，但这个梦催生了至今盘踞在我脑中最疯狂的想法。  
于是我把自葬礼后那个没有再被打开过的纸箱再次打开，找出蘇芳的耳坠、他的小刀，还有他的高跟鞋。我一个不落地把它们都带在自己身上，是啊，我会梦到他就说明他一定在我身边，这些纪念品样的东西似乎是能把他在我身边留得更久，我就这样抱着他的碎片思念着他，最终把我自己也变成了他。我狠命地在我的身上描摹出他的身姿，我看过他的那本书，里面夹着带着血珠的干花书签，翻开后停在一页上。  
“未来是一只灰色海鸥  
以猫的嗓音闲谈着离别，离别。  
年龄与恐惧像护士一样看顾她，  
一个溺水的人，抱怨这巨大的寒冷  
从大海中爬起。”  
那首诗叫“一生”。  
我还并不是很懂我残破的但被拯救的一生，我大概只是期待蘇芳像一个怕冷的溺水者一样从海里爬起，重新回到我的怀抱之中取暖。  
大概，我想，只要我等下去的话蘇芳就会真的那样做也说不定。

我醒了。  
这个梦太真实以至于我以为蘇芳真的不在我身边了。  
这天蘇芳似乎是赌气一样在图书馆藏了大半天，等我下午找到他的时候他没做的工作已经积成了山，我只能陪他加班到天黑，他那副无所谓的样子让我没来由地生气，到家之后还像个没事人一样读着他借来的书，好像他每天都时日无多一样研读。对啊，无论我多少次苦心规劝他都会把自己投身于研究中，不论是这里的研究还是他自己的研究，这没有任何作用，想到这里我突然没来由地生起气来。然后和他大吵一架，席间被他用“要分手”这样的事情来威胁，“完了”是我脑袋里的第一个想法。身体的反应比心灵上的来的更快，我说过人类是很擅长骗人的生物，泪水直接流下来的经历并不多，这把蘇芳也吓了一大跳，好一会儿才反应过来，把我抱住安慰，期间我说了很多……也许没有这个梦我就无法说出来的话，包括后一天我把这个梦的内容也全部告诉与他。  
我原以为这个故事已经结束，但几天后蘇芳告诉我了他的梦。  
“哎呀，”刚刚睡醒脑袋还晕晕乎乎的蘇芳说完之后惊呼一声，“看来这大概只是我们两个局外人所窥见的，故事的开端罢了。”  
“还真是悲伤啊，不过。”  
“还没有结束哦。”


	2. 2AM

上

cp=九十九千草/神夏磯蘇芳

并不是原世界观，而是序章内提到的蘇芳做的梦的内容，是别的世界线的蘇芳的事，原世界观的蘇芳大概是从梦的中间开始看的，并不知道这个蘇芳杀了千草的事，视角是这个世界线的蘇芳～

BGM=Night it sucks-影缝英

这糟透了。  
这糟透了。我对自己说。没有什么能比这更糟了。当我从脱力的昏迷中苏醒的时候，我的幼驯染，九十九千草在战斗中使用能力过度，失去了理智。太糟糕了，我望着他失了焦的眼和狰狞的表情，叹息一句。  
“我的第一个能力使用的时候，会消耗我的理智。”千草曾经对我这样说，“等到我完全失去理智的时候，会成为货真价实的怪物。到那时候，把这刀送给我的幽灵会来回收我的灵魂。”我当时打心底里嗤笑他，放心吧，有我在哪。一定是我先死在你前面，就算你是我的“护卫”，可毕竟摊上这么胡来的主。这话说的挑不出一点毛病，但又把他惹怒了，我总是在惹怒他，因为说出这样被他评价为愚蠢的话；因为做了勉强自己的事；偶尔，就连袒露对他的真心也会被他红着脸小声训斥。对于这样比母亲还麻烦的幼驯染，我实在是觉得难以忍受，于是前几天吵架的时候开玩笑地提了分手，没想到他当时就是一副震惊的表情，像是见了鬼一样（尽管这家伙真的见过鬼，我果然也还想问问他见鬼时的想法，但已经几次被他斥责为笨蛋了），然后我看到他脸上有什么东西流下来——是眼泪——他哭了。这着实把我吓得不轻，九十九千草居然会哭这个事实实在能让人惊掉下巴，在感叹这家伙像个小孩的我同时把他抱在怀里安慰，过了好长一段时间他才抽噎着小声说：“……不要分手……不要、绝对不行……蘇芳、你不会走的对吧……”我拍着他因像小孩一样哭得上气不接下气而不规则地起伏的后背，轻轻地回应。“还有……不能死、不能比我先死……不要说死这种蠢话……”他的声音一点点小下去，“……我没有你是不行的…知道吗……喂……蘇芳……”我轻声地答应着他，最后直到他在沙发上睡着，眼睛还是红肿的，呼吸过了许久才平稳下来。我是真的被他闹得够呛，我从来没见过那么难缠的九十九千草，就算是闹脾气抱着我的时候也从未如此过。到晚上他顶着那双肿得像金鱼一样的眼睛醒来的时候，我看着他盯着我，脸上慢慢浮起朝霞般的红，他说：  
“我做了个你死掉的梦。”  
“我真的很害怕，害怕你这样子总有一天会离开我。就算你自己已经接受的话我也无法接受。梦里我反复告诉自己你已经死了，但我还是用了很愚蠢的方法，愚蠢到你会嘲笑我。”  
“蘇芳。”他说，这次比哪一次都郑重其事，“我对你是没了你不行的那种情感。”  
九十九千草尽管平时冷静自持，但实际上他就是这样麻烦的家伙，我大概也是像着了魔一样，非常中意这一点。不如说所有的地方基本都很中意，从小时候逗弄那个懵懂又容易害羞的小孩子时获得快乐开始感觉好奇，再到后面的开始喜欢，我们的故事实在太多，多到我无法讲述。包括现在这个令人难以置信的状况。  
我们遭受了奇袭。这是从未遇到过的，和嵌合体（千草更愿意叫它们Chimera）的战斗通常会以我们的一方面屠戮迅速结束，但我却被伏兵拖延时间暂时失去战斗能力，在这段时间里，千草为了保证我的安全，使用了“破坏”的能力，代价就是自己也变成了怪物。我等到能搞明白是什么状况之后立即打电话给后勤的部下，让他除了做些处理之外再带来栓大型犬的绳子和镇静剂，他似乎因此开心了一阵，以为我和千草终于懂得留下实验对象，然而他可能要失望了，千草这个疯子几乎已经要把这个怪物剁碎了，我要来绳子只是因为我爱着千草这么简单，我无法放任这个已经化身恶鬼的人，这当然是毋庸置疑的。我不可能放任我的东西被不讲理的幽灵夺走，在我的印象里，他们不应该干涉这里，就算是有某些约定，如果有，那我就打破它，因为就算失去了人性，千草仍是千草，我相信他仍然是还爱着我的，就像我还爱着他一样。我也相信他并没有完全失去作为人类的资格，因为他现在没有用那柄刀对着我，而是呆呆地立着，把那好看的千草色直直注视着我的眸。这算什么，到这个时候居然只想着我了吗，我不由低低地笑出来，啊，是这样吧，一定是这样，因为我喜欢你比你喜欢我多更多，本应该如此，所以你也不得不回应我的这份感情，真是妙极了。这样想着，本来消沉下去的心情也好上了许多分，等待接应时高跟鞋碰到地面发出的清脆踢踏也是这么的悦耳，都是因为这啊。  
我几乎是把千草拖回屋里的。镇静剂和能抚慰他的药起效都一样快，一针下去他的意识就清醒些，尽管还是可以说是无理智，但破坏行为已经基本消失，但让人头疼的是：就算他脖子上已经被我套了项圈，绳子的长短也恰好，千草也硬是要黏在我的身上，一有机会就去拉我的手，固执地想把我环在怀里。他因为狂躁而发出的没有意义的低吼也变了，从喉咙里挤出几个黏糊糊的发音，我听了好几遍才听出他是在反反复复地念我的名字。一进门他就把我吓了一跳，他把我推在墙上，撞出巨大的响声，我正想着我大概是要死了的时候，他抬起那双焦点回来了的眼盯着我，嘴唇一张一合地低语：“我爱你。”然后一遍遍念我的名字，我觉得头晕，想挣开这个意义不明的拥抱，他手上的力气却变大了，一只手捏住我的腕，把我的双手扣在头顶，一只手捏着我的下巴，然后将那带着铁锈味的嘴唇贴上，千草今天凶得很，不像往常的吻，都是我来掌控，最后把他弄得头昏昏沉沉，任我摆布，他今天几乎没给我喘气的机会，等到他放开我的时候，我清楚地知道我的脸肯定是通红的，就像他一样。  
而后他的手去解我的领带，我的衬衣被他轻松脱下，我一言不发，手摸着他卷翘的头发，他今天格外地有侵略性，没了控制的欲望把他和我都弄得像在海上的一叶小舟，只有紧抱彼此才能获得一丝平静和更多的澎湃。千草把我的衣物扔在地上，双手捏着我的腰侧，我的腰能算是纤细，被他轻易地捏着又引得我身体一阵震颤，脑子里像过电一样麻痹——原来千草知道的吗？他粗暴地把我扔到床上，没有一点耐心地狠狠啃咬我的锁骨和肩，在那里留下一串齿印和红痕，我伸手去拿床头的润滑，正碰上他粗暴地咬我的后颈，理所当然地，那唯一一盒润滑翻在我的身上，让我看起来淫靡糟糕得像已经被他上得去了两三次，千草看到某种意义上也是他做的好事，抬起头来报以沉默，然后就把那明显已经硬的发胀的家伙塞到我身体里，拜大半盒的润滑和我被弄疼还能兴奋起来的恶趣味所赐，他动作粗暴我却没感觉到疼痛，反而感觉他正进到最深处，我的身体把他的每一寸都告诉我，让我的脸又烫上几分。千草把我的腿打得很开，然后架到他的肩上，用尽他所有的力气来蹂躏我，让我的身体和我的内部一阵一阵地痉挛，还没几下，我就已经没有力气咬住我的下唇，任凭那些被他撞得细碎的呻吟和我的泪水一样止不住地漏出来，他像个真正的什么野兽，蓝眼睛里能闪出寒光，看到我的手在床单上乱抓，他抓住我细瘦的右腕，让我去摸我那鼓胀的小腹；另一只手与我遮住糟糕表情的左手十指交握。他突然把我的身体拎起来，让我和他变成贴紧的姿势，一次又一次地在我体内厮磨，缓缓退出又进到最深，夺去的理智使他的行为毫无章法，但在我的叫声变大的时候却使坏一样顶着那里不放，我能感知道我发了疯地喜欢这样的千草，因为他此刻正发了疯的想要我，想要那个会哭、会笑、会流血、会爱着他的我，这不止是身体感觉带来的情感，我无法否认也许自己真的非常喜欢千草的凶狠和无理智，因为这样的他能让那个愚蠢的我无处遁形，让我这具躯壳不断地确认我无法爱上除他以外的第二人。想到这，我顾不上我的腿现在无力得像两根细木条，却还是用尽气力环上千草的腰际，尽管他现在看上去真的像个疯子，眼睛再次失焦，他仅仅是看上去的状态也现在没有比我好多少，于是我把我的舌伸进他的口腔，任凭他尖锐的牙齿无意识地磕破我的唇舌，我带着血丝的唇在他的身上游走，脸颊、眼睑、脖颈、锁骨还有肩头，都留下了血点，看上去格外疯狂又美丽，他微凉的东西灌进来，我把他搂得更紧一些，任凭我们一起到的高潮怎么折磨我的身体，让我发出不可思议的哭叫都没有松手。  
途中我大概昏迷过去两次，等到再醒来之后眼前不是床铺或是天花板，而是墙壁，我才发现这家伙今晚在持续不断地蹂躏我这一让我刷新认知的事实。这次我被摁在墙上，他从后面进入，偶尔他干得狠了我的头或是胸就磕在墙上，每当这个时候他就会眼疾手快地护住我的头，尽管会在颊上摸到各种黏糊糊的混合物，我都搞不清楚到底是他疯了还是我疯了，我想我也一定是疯了，不然我怎么会对着这个话已经没法说清楚，对着我只会说喜欢、爱、叫我的名字，这样一遍遍反复，而后在喉咙里发出模糊不清的低吼的、不仅态度一点也不温柔，技术也只是比第一次进步了那么一点的疯子、狂犬不断地发情呢。他掐着我的腰，两只手已经陷到我的肌肉里了，我的腰虽然纤细但也紧致，他究竟是用了多大的力气才能把它掐出红痕淤青啊。我敢相信自己已经快要被他弄坏，就像一个破布娃娃一样，但我情愿这样，我情愿他把我留在他的身边，天天这样对待我，我对这种感觉已经完全食髓知味，只可惜千草是要离开我的，我突然冒出一个疯子般的奇想，我就不能不让这件事发生吗？我不能让他记起原来的自己，找回他的理智吗，想到这里，我的身体一阵阵地痉挛，幸好他看不见我的表情，我想，现在一定、一定非常丢人。我也不想让他知道我现在已经完全忘不掉他这副疯狂的样子，实在是太难堪了。这样想着我向前挣开，却被他换成跪趴在地上，贴着墙无处遁逃的姿势，这一次我被他弄得只射出点稀薄的东西，喉咙里发出了仿佛不像我的嘶哑的嗓音，我从来不知道我能发出这种声音，本以为之前的那种哭叫已经很羞人了。他也许也是觉得新奇，再一次把我抱回到床上，这次我维持着跨坐在他身上的姿势，他让我自己去扭动腰肢，要让我在他眼前顺从自己的欲望。然而我的力气在每抬一下腰的时候就用完了，一失去力气掉下来身体里的那一点又被重重地撞到，这时我才发现：之前的那种呻吟已经完全停不住，只要我还在和这样的千草做，我就变得格外地诚实脆弱，连我自己也为之害羞，我摸着比以往每一次鼓胀的小腹，感觉到那些吃不下的东西从后面、顺着我动作的间隙一点点流出来。其实我很想知道今晚他到底摁着我做了多少次，我也希望每一次他和我做的时候我都醒着，这样就能感受到更多，但我也清楚地知道：今晚只是个开始。千草这样做的原因我并非不清楚：我今晚一直在想这个失去理智的他并不代表着我对别的一无所知，我知道他一定在想我和他做的次数会愈来愈少，因此每一次都比前一次发狠，想要我去记住他，但又不想我去记住他的矛盾让他变得更加凶狠别扭，但只有我和他一起攀上快感的顶端的时候他才会发出诚实的喘息，和那与我并没有本质区别的呻吟，那也是平时他发不出来的哭叫。而这次是他昏过去了，我看着我身上身下的各种糟糕，如果说之前和他做完之后我的身体看起来一塌糊涂，这次简直就是在灾难，我的身体上能被他烙上印记的地方全是他的痕迹：牙印、淤青，还有体液。这样看来我就像是专属于他的东西，并且下腹鼓鼓涨涨，他大概是怀着让我受孕的决心做的，但真是讽刺，身为他的爱人，身上的这些痕迹终有一天会消失退去，除此之外再也留不下别的印记。


	3. トコヨトキヨ

中

cp=九十九千草/神夏磯蘇芳

BGM=トコヨトキヨ sm33518238

 

今天肯定不能去工作了。  
我套上衣服的时候顺便把千草拴在了桌边，药效一过他就又变回了原来疯狂的样子，甚至咬了我一口，那伤口现在还在渗出血来。给Erica打了电话请假，对面却传来“你昨晚打过了哦。”的回复。我的脸以肉眼可见的速度发起烫来，Erica虽然早就知道我和千草的事情，但不知道昨晚我打电话是怎么样一副狼狈不堪的样子，再次见到她的时候大概会被叫做比“不知天高地厚的小鬼”更过分的称呼吧。  
从昨晚开始就下了决定，不论缠上千草的是何等可怖的魑魅魍魉都要让它灰飞烟灭，即便这么做了之后千草还是回不来也没关系，我无法接受千草死亡的事实，或者换一种说法，千草死后我会比所有人都更迅速地接受这个无情的事实，然后意识到自己的弱小和无力。人们常说无血无泪便是伽蓝堂，我自然不是伽蓝堂，然而面对那个人的死亡，再多的泪水再多的血液都显得多余而冗杂，唯一配得上那的便是我与他一同踏上这条不归之路。我是不可能将这话说出口的，千草甚至不想与我殉情这件事我当然是很明白的，我也清楚知道我也许和他表面上是没什么差别的上下级关系，内在里除了互相联结的爱意也不可能站在一起，但死亡待人平等，我只可能通过那种途径和他站在一起了。他总说死亡之后就什么都没有了，于此很矛盾的是我们这种人在这种疯狂的世道下只是为了活着而活着，而赴死的缘由却数不胜数，我可以为了千草赴死，那不算什么，因为那并不是什么过分沉重的情感，我知道这东西的价值比看上去的轻得多，我知道我一直把我对他的爱定义为一个多么可笑又可恶至极的错误，这是我的可悲之处，是千草那家伙为我叹气的理由之一：我轻浮可笑，心口不一，却能动荡他的世界，这是那个千草无论如何都难以接受的事情，毕竟我是在此刻的我看来除他之外最棒的疯人。但我爱他，就算我的言语多么轻佻，我的行为多么卑劣，我爱他，无耻地、无理由地深深爱着他，爱着九十九千草。  
对，就像现在也是，他的手握住我纤细的脖颈，慢慢地收紧，我的意识越来越模糊，他却又在我快要昏过去的时候松开了手。在注视着那双海蓝宝石一样美丽的瞳的时候我想，如果不是我在这里接下他那么多疯子一样的暴力行为，他也许早就冲上街去发泄他和欲望一样同样用不完的杀意了。我并不怎么惧怕疼痛，不如说可能天生对疼痛没什么感知，他的行为并没有给我带来什么困扰，但若是以前的千草还留在这个身体里——就譬如我给他打上一管镇静剂的时候，他宁愿把自己的嘴唇咬破都不愿意看着我咬紧牙关忍耐，真是笨蛋。与我相反，千草并不是能够忍耐痛苦的类型，对我来说很轻的疼痛能让他忍得冷汗直冒，这么一说的话我和他真是如镜面一样的相似，这当然不是什么好事，我们对对方的互相猜测经常耗尽对彼此的耐心，我和千草之间的许许多多荒唐事都是由这而起的。在这方面，我们两个都是引人发狂的天才。在我思考的时候，千草已经毫不留情的咬住了我的左手手臂，我轻轻地笑起来，引得他抬头，用那装了星海的虹彩对上我的眼，我的心骤然柔软下来。  
千草的头发没精神地耷拉着，有的地方打起了结，我轻缓地抚弄他的发，又伸手去捋顺那些本来美得像一片深绀色丝绒一样的头发，我骤然感觉他的牙齿磕磕碰碰我的皮肤，喉咙里发出微弱的呼痛声，嘴里兜不住的涎液立刻滴滴答答地淌下来。是的，他非常怕疼，我是知道这一点才没有像以前一样温柔地用手去梳他的发的。我推开他的脑袋，他的手在空气中空抓几下试图抱住我，最后扑了个空，像个没得到玩具的小孩子一样趴倒在地板上。我想我真的是疯了，这次我没有拿出镇定针，尽管它就在我的衣服口袋里，备千草不时之需，但我想这次不用了。我鬼使神差地去抬他的脸，把唇贴在他的唇边，用舌去勾那些淌在嘴边的涎液。又被他扳过头来强迫接吻，他湿润的脸颊贴着我，把我的脸也弄得很潮湿。这次他吻得很笨拙，牙齿总是磕到，在我和他的口腔里留下大大小小的伤痕，尝到的全是血腥气。我把他再推开，对上他的眼，恍惚间我以为那个千草回来了，我不断地告诉自己眼前的这个就是九十九千草。但我下意识地把他俩区分开来了。毕竟这个千草有着原来从不会有的那一份暴戾，而我又被这东西在初次见面的时候就一次一次地攻陷。真正的千草知道这件事会怎么想呢，我这样想，一定会觉得我可悲吧。但我想我大概知道了唯一把那个千草叫回来的方法：用我那已经强烈地扭曲了的，因我的情而变化的爱意。当每次我们躯体相触，眼神相撞时我都会有几分恍惚和狂喜，我看到眼前这个人分明就是九十九千草，但当我开口的那一刻我就会陷入深深的绝望，他因为失去理智根本无法说什么有意义的话。偶尔他也会变得和千草如出一辙，但这也只是暂时的，就像我和他一夜的旖旎痕迹会褪去，我身上本不容易留伤痕淤血， 从前千草和我做的时候，就算他好几次去加深他们，第二天也只会淡的只剩下一层薄红色，我经常不做一点遮掩，存心直接把那些千草造成的痕迹给人看，但很少人能够察觉，他们大多选择缄口不言或是无视了这些，我看着千草一副“你真是不知羞耻”自己的脸又慢慢爬上红的态势，也颇为享受，为了奖励这个在意我的千草，我会吻他的耳垂，然后在他耳边低声说：“这样我就能成为你的东西。”譬如此类的荒唐话和浑话。但若放到现在，如果他试图扯开我的衣物，绝对会失望地发现我身上的瘀斑浅的已经褪了，而深的只消一天也能无影无踪，惹得他伤心，于是当他笨拙地解开了我的领口的之后，我立刻去捂他的眼，然后像往常安慰他一样轻声说：“没事的，就算这样我还是你的东西。”我的想法也是如此，我希望我能真正地成为千草的东西。在我看来，和现在这个千草共度的时间就像在泡影里“啪”地盛开的水中花，那朵花盛放的同时，如梦泡影便会悉数破裂，就像我对千草会回来的期待幻想都会尽数散失，真是惹人绝望。他现在常用决绝的眼神望我了，我知道他只是失去理智罢了，他当真不懂吗？他比我还清楚我们终将分开了。但我也很清楚我现在处于什么位置上，九十九千草一旦失去全部的理智就会把我杀死，或者说是杀死别的什么人，这都是那个千草，我所认识的九十九千草不愿看到的景象。于是我更加明白千草已经放开手了，这个地方只留下了我自己还呆站在原地，溺毙在一句轻飘飘的，甚至本人都没有说出口去的挽留里。  
我去了魔女的地盘。曾经救助过我和千草的魔女告诉我，这个咒术是无解的。就算我能够除灵，那个我所熟知的千草不可能再回来了。是这样啊，原来是这样哪。我轻轻笑起来，想要走之前的一刻听见容颜如多年前一般温柔的魔女悄声说：“你们两个真是越来越相似了。”我不明白这话是什么意思，走之前留下一袋红茶做谢礼，我想我大概再不会来了。  
我去了海边。  
beta区拥有这一带最为美丽的海岸线，还有最漂亮的跨海大桥，大红色的漆在暮色下闪着金色的光，夏秋之交的海水尚不那么寒冷，我抱膝蹲坐在离涨潮线约莫有点距离的地方，任凭海水如何打湿我的衣物，那些童年时的回忆涌过来。那时候我们也会约在海边见面，小孩子们互相追赶，千草总是追我的那个人，我跑得很快，但力气用完也很快，最后总是我喘着气突然停下面朝千草，千草直撞进我怀里，两个人躺倒在美丽柔软的沙滩上，我看着夏日浅葱色的天和一旁被染成锈蓝色的树林，又凝视着千草久久埋在我怀里的脑袋，感觉他的脸渐渐发起烫来，我当然是故意这么做的，有一年在教堂也是，故意凑得很近看千草害羞真是有趣得紧，我当然知道他对我的感情，就像我对他一样，无论什么感情都是从一个感兴趣开始的，千草怕羞但稳重，偶尔也会很爱哭，但是是个好孩子，没有人不喜欢好孩子；但更重要的是他喜欢我，每当我的脸凑近他，离他仅有一寸距离就可以相贴的时候，他的脸就会染上夕烧般的红，上次打趣他说他中暑也是如此，在这方面我总是显得愚笨而残忍无情，没错，我在说出这种话的时候也许是没动真情的，我只是想看千草因此而困扰的神情，想得不得了罢了，因为当那时，他会更像一个孩子般惹人怜爱又让我心动。这话又归这话去说，到了现在，当他真的为了我的事情和他自己的事情困扰而又痛苦，我倒生出罪恶感了，我想亲手做了结，我与他的孽缘因我而起，自然应该我来清算。  
五片安眠药、一杯热牛奶和蜂蜜水混合加上奶油和焦糖，我把那溶液给千草灌下去，不久我就看到他恍了神，想要抓住什么但又发现自己已经脱力，我握住他沁出了汗，而又因为不安而颤抖的手，欺身上前去压他的唇，尝他被这杯甜蜜的毒药染成同样甜蜜的舌尖。千草是我的蜜糖，也是我的砒霜。我对他的爱意和他的能力如出一辙，既有破坏也有回复，我和他就是这样孽缘交织的存在。我看着他安下心来闭上眼睛，在他的耳边很轻地反复说了对不起、请原谅我之类的话语，他用足最后的力气，直直地冲我看着，说出了我每一个噩梦里都会重复的两句话：“谢谢你，蘇芳，还有，我爱你。”  
“请让我解脱吧。”他笑了，我学他努力扯出一个笑，看了许久才发现这个笑是多么丑陋，他的眼泪已经从眼角滚下来了，濡湿了一片枕头，他显然还是有意识的，但已经没法行动了，我突然觉得我如此狡猾而卑鄙，也许他不知道我正在策划怎么样的一场谋杀，或者说他早知道自己要被我杀死，是自愿喝下这杯毒的。抽屉里有三针镇定，我慢慢地把药液推进他的静脉，每一次都感觉他的呼吸更加平缓安稳，我说：“做个好梦。”却没发现早已经哽咽住，发不出说话的声音，最终下定决心般地扼住他的脖颈，直到再也感觉不到他血液的缓缓流动和大动脉的搏动为止。这时他的胸前已经湿了一大片，我紧咬住嘴唇，那些泪滴就一滴一滴锤在他胸口，他还是那副温和微笑的姿态，似乎正昭示着他内心的雀跃，就像九十九千草还活着，下一秒就会从这个白日梦魇里挣出来一样，但他的嘴唇已经发青，他再也不会醒来，再不会对我说那些幼稚的情话、再不会用他那略显单薄的身体紧拥我入怀、不会抱我、甚至不会拥有除了这副表情以外的所有表情。  
九十九千草死了，是被我谋杀的。  
我又一次拨给Erica，她先是不耐烦地接起来：“明天也请假是吧，知…”我打断她，告诉她千草的死讯，把我不想拥有除他之外的所有搭档这件事告诉她，然后说了明天会来上班的事情，就像小孩子说着今天午饭吃三明治一样正常冷静。“我今天就会去教堂的。”我说。  
我挂了电话，最后一次抚摸千草的发，他的头发柔顺得很，洗发水是柑橘和香木味的，我的手往下摸，扯掉他的发绳，他的发绳不知何时换成了蘇芳色，这个同我眼睛的颜色一样，同时也是我的名字的颜色。我把它小心地收起来，最后觉得不够，用另一种方式束在我那还不够长的后发上。我擅自把他的狐面和刀藏起来，这些皆是他留给我的memento，而我将要把我自己也变成他的memento最后随他而去。


	4. 帝国少女

下

cp=九十九千草/神夏磯蘇芳

BGM=帝国少女 mylist/58432599

 

神夏磯蘇芳今天没有来上班。  
但Erica在他的座位上发现了一封信。  
“敬启 至此我的所有工作已经完成，但这之后无法进行与Chimera有关的研究，对此我非常抱歉。”  
大概是辞职信一样的东西吧，Erica想。毕竟距离九十九千草去世也过了一年有余，他再在这里工作的话无疑是对自己的折磨。  
“在这个世界上我已经没有再久留下去的理由了。我这一生做的愚蠢之事并不少，是时候做个清算了。我这种人，下到地狱去也并不奇怪吧。  
敬具”  
这是一封遗书。  
最后，Erica在那被称为“通往地狱的路”的桥底找到了蘇芳的遗体，他似乎不久前才跳进冰冷的水里，遗体完好得仿佛下一秒就能够和往常一样轻浮地笑起来说着我没事。这是十分奇怪的，他确实是投水而死，表情却十分安宁，Erica也见过不少从那红漆的大桥上跳下来或是落下来的人，他们无不被这冰冷的海水弄得面目狰狞死相痛苦，甚至其中几个还都服用了安眠药这类药物，但无济于事，失去对身体的控制权并非是没有感觉。然而蘇芳的神情真的像是孩子从梦魇中醒来又安稳睡去，像是前往了地狱夹缝中的天堂。  
他最终被葬在他的前搭档身边。

神父没有念任何悼词。  
葬礼在黄昏将近时就已经结束，我踏出那个教堂，搭上轮渡回到beta区，正赶上最后一束阳光从小巷的间隙中悄悄溜走，一切都置身在黑暗中，慢慢地，远处近处的霓虹灯亮起来，我把自己藏身进小巷，溶化在黑暗里的感觉就像是把我的悲伤全部溶化，我像是忘记了千草已经离我而去的悲伤。然而世界上最难掩盖的便是欲盖弥彰，我知道我现在一定狼狈不堪，就算我在短暂的葬礼上沉重得连一滴泪也流不出来，就算我努力地去想那些和千草度过的多么快乐的日子。  
我和他的孽缘开始于一个冰冷的雨天傍晚，深秋的雨是很刺骨的，我抱着有半个我那么高的牛皮纸袋撑着伞从超市里晃悠出来，遇上满身泥腥气和寒气的他扯我的衣角。我手上的东西很重，来不及分神理睬他，他便跟了一路，走在我伞低倾的地方，一串串雨珠从他的头淋下来，我走到家门口，扔下纸袋，看着从头湿到脚的黑发男孩哭笑不得，我赶他走，让他回家，却看见他听见“回家”时千草色眼眸底部的一潭水，他毫无征兆地撩起身上薄薄的衣衫，他没有伞，又像个笨蛋一样走在我的身后被雨淋，这时已经像是从水里出来一样，能看见的地方全在滴着水，全身也止不住地打着冷颤，我看见他薄薄衣衫下一道又一道的伤痕，抬手抚他的腹部，却听见他不停的呜咽，小声地倒抽气，露出吃痛的表情，他的脸上全是雨水，我不晓得他究竟有没有在哭，大约是在哭的。他说他被家人扔出来，但他认为他们会回来找他的，执意不肯进屋。直到深夜失眠的我听见门外细微的哭声，我才发现他仍旧是坐在我门口的台阶上，抱膝缩着，躲着冰冷的雨水，他没有睡着，但意识已经模糊了，不停地念叨着“妈妈”，我伸手去拨弄他的头发，却发现他身上滚烫，烧得厉害，于是我把他拖进门来，放了一浴缸热水，试过水温之后就二话不说直接把他扔到浴缸里，毕竟在我看来在这个季节穿他那么薄的衣服简直就是没穿，而我也没有兴趣窥探他衣衫下所有的淤青疤痕。于是我只是不耐烦地站在他身后，许久看他没有动作，只猜他是脑袋烧糊涂了忘了怎么洗澡，但他确实是忘了怎么洗澡，这是我之后才知道的，在他的家里，只有无穷无尽的打骂和屈辱，他——应该叫九十九千草，千草已经许久没有经历过像一个正常的七岁孩子应该经历的生活了。我拿起花洒，把水洒在他头上，手去梳那打了结的发，我梳的时候没轻没重，他便挣扎着啜泣起来，他极端地怕痛，又怕我冷淡的眼神望过来，就像一只重伤的鸟。他是什么时候发起烧来的这件事我并不知道，但一定不能让他回到那个除了痛苦什么都没有的家里了。  
那个男孩睡了三天，第三天他的烧已经完全退了，他醒来之后很小声地说自己叫九十九千草，他的胆子很小，只要我把脸贴过去听他说话就能让他往后退，他自暴自弃般地闭上眼睛，说：“不要抛弃我，我什么都会做的，如果给你添了麻烦的话对不起，这样的话我会自己回去的……”我没理他，很失望地缩回来，和他说：“你要是不愿意留下来的话就回去好了。”他似乎受宠若惊一样，他试探地问我的父母，当我说出他们都在嵌合体的袭击中去世的时候他又惴惴不安，害怕我对他发火，就像他的家人那样，那三天里我给他送粥的时候他也总是不安，说着不吃不吃但当我晚上来收他的碗筷的时总会乖乖吃完。我开始不理解，后来发现他只是害怕，他那三天睡在主卧，我在他隔壁，夜已经很深的时候房间里偶尔会发出啜泣，而后我就和他一块儿睡，用孩子的拥抱融解他深不见底的恐惧。他极端害怕疼痛，遇到他之后我才知道殴打人的时候殴打腹部是最为疼痛且留不下任何伤疤的，他自己都很厌恶碰自己的腹部，害怕碰到看不见的淤血，害怕想起那些噩梦般的记忆。  
我和他的孽缘太无聊了，和现在我对他像是藤蔓或是菟丝子一样缠绕联结的爱一般无聊。也许他就是从我第一次拥抱他，他在我怀里放声大哭的时候产生了与之相对的感情的种子，并且时至今日那枯萎了的躯干仍未倒下，我仍然紧紧缠绕着他一样爱着他，永久不灭（想来用永久不灭总是比忠贞不渝好些的，我原来就没有除千草以外的第二个爱人，对我来说没有忠贞之说，但我想要是有，他也绝对比不上那个拥抱都带着火药味，就算失去理智也会奋力拿回意识，即使那只有短短一瞬的九十九千草的）。  
除此之外的更多我也常想起来，在我短暂的白昼梦里他常来打搅我，有几次什么都不说单是吻我或抱我，还有几次就望着我，不敢出声，像他七岁我们相遇的时候一样。我这才想起来这个世界上还有叫做“灵”的东西，千草活着的时候尤其容易吸引它们，死后自己也成了灵，抱着对我不清不楚不明不白的爱意，被我身上几乎成了灵的浓烈思恋吸引而入梦，但只有梦里，我毕竟不如千草的吸引那么强，我只能吸引他的灵的一部分，因而那个千草只是个破碎的伪物。而夜里我时常魇着的便是他那别扭的笑容和念叨着的遗言，这声音在我空无一人的梦里回荡着，让我在梦里也涕泪沾襟。  
千草是在这我曾经抗争过的大都会中我的Trap，是绽放在虹色中的Neon，还有我无法描述出来的Et cetera，这一切组成了我的九十九千草，化作我身上忧郁的芳香感和我左耳上沉重的空虚感。  
我想我原是不属于这个世界的，有次我和千草做完仰躺在那张现在看看还是过大了的床上，拥着他，我光裸的胸膛就贴着他的背的时候我在他耳边轻声絮语的时候慢慢说这件事，我记得我当时做了一个形容，我是浮在半空的氦气球，若不是你的重力拉着我我就会永远消失；他静静地倾听着，想反驳又觉得无法反驳，最后说，不是的啊，想来我大概也不全属于这个世界，但那一次你把我从门廊下拖进那个温暖的屋子的时候，我想我大概是结结实实地落在地上了。  
我就靠着想一些乱七八糟、细碎凌乱的事情来度日，它们无不是关于千草的。  
我藏起的千草的东西现在都在我身上，那些对我来说唯一的纪念是我为数不多可以拿来思念他的东西。不知不觉中我也戴了狐面，拿起了那把刀，我的头发很久不剪终于能系上那条发绳，部下们都说那条发绳与我很相配，我饶当是他们夸赞千草与我相配一般愉快地收下了赞美。也常有人赞我战斗时的浴血之姿。然而人是多么的虚伪从中就可见一斑了，因为我单只是愚蠢地模仿着千草，想再多看看他的样子罢了，尽管这让我也变得不再像是神夏磯蘇芳。我常想，千草走了，那我这个填满了对他轻浮的爱的气球终于也能结结实实地落在地上了么？我偶尔会猜是因为他带走了我的荒唐，留下了遗恨让我遵守，因而我是可以留下来的。但事实似乎并非如此，尽管我此刻带着他的未完的心情、带着他的一部分活在这个世上，我也明白一件事，那就是我终于是不会融入这个世界的，那些部下的脑子始终生得不紧，与我共事的时间不算是短，却连“九十九千草”这个名字都已经忘却，或是根本不敢再在我面前提到关于他的一个音节，多么可笑，只是冲着世人对我们这些活在过去里的人的嘲弄，我便已经想要随他而去。愧疚、罪恶还有扭曲作直的爱情让我在这一遍遍漫步过的街道里像行尸走肉一般模式化地思念着千草，我卑鄙得像那些三流小说的女主人公，迷失在同悲伤绝望交织的爱意和迷惘的大都会中，卑劣地思念着因自己的谬误而死去的爱人而忘却了自己就是杀死他的罪魁祸首。  
时间缓缓流逝，到了第二年的夏天，我和千草已经是照镜子级别的相似，而手头处理的工作在我那被他颇为诟病的工作狂热症下也都处理地差不太多，我想着是时候说再见了，因为没见到千草的近一年里我思念他思念得将要发狂，也被那背德谋杀的罪恶折磨得发狂。我想起我给他做的第一顿除了白粥以外的饭大概是黏糊糊甜津津的炖菜，我是咸口，千草却是甜党，每次都央我把那些吃的做得甜些，最后干脆自己做饭，给自己调个独一份。我想起我第一次和他接吻，这大概比我第一次和他做更早几年，我们大概自那时就互生情愫。还有千草至死都改不掉的笨拙，他那爱意欲盖弥彰的浓烈爱情。我和他所有的爱与哀都在这大都会中浓烈地碰撞缠绕，最后合为一体。  
我现在似乎什么都能想起来，也什么都想不起来，我不知道千草究竟是因为那件事怎么想我，至少我亲手杀死了我所爱之人这件事无可辩驳地真实，只是上面管这件事叫做“处决”，可不是好笑而凄美，有这样的处决吗？刽子手在处决的时候满身都是与死囚缠绵的痕迹，哪里有这等事，它不过是包装过的谋杀罢了，不过除了我没人认为那是一桩罪恶。连千草都不为此事厌恶我这件事让我更加难受，为什么哪，我明明可以和你一同活下去，但仅为了这种无聊的理由就要抛弃你，九十九千草在那刻成为了我与那个亡灵博弈的赌注，成为了我活着在世上之所累，他自己默认了这一点，亲手把我的双手放在他的脖颈上，对此我遵守了。正是这样的自己让我无法原谅。  
深秋很快就到了，beta区拥有这一带最美的海岸线和海景，大桥联结着我居住的岛屿和我曾居住的岛屿，还有一些别的什么地方。只是这里常常起雾，把那放晴的天空遮掩起来，我想如果从那时踏足地狱大门，那么那个也会时常迷糊的千草一定无法找到我，于是我放下了备好的遗书，等待那个完全放晴的一天到来。

我站在红漆的大桥顶上，才是早上的高峰时段，下面拥挤着的车流没有注意到我，天上没有一朵云，与我和千草相遇的那天恰好相反。也真是可悲得很，我和千草的故事从一个肃杀的深秋开始讲，到另一个深秋开始急转直下，最后又在一个深秋走向并不悲伤的快乐结局。我在这个季节遇见了我深爱的九十九千草，在另两年的同一个季节杀了他而后与他殉情。我们这样也恰是同登彼岸的情人，可不是相配上更要加上两分相配？  
我握紧了他留给我的三份memento，没有一份不是与我没有关系的：那面具是为了我得到的；那柄刀是为了我而拿起的；那发绳更是为了我才缠在发上的，而现在我把它们统统放在离身边最近的地方，只身前往我送他前去的国度，去找寻他。  
深秋的海水是很冰冷的，我从那水与水的夹缝中触到了天国的温度，还有将我与他围绕住盛开的水中之花。


	5. 蘇州恋慕

番外

 

cp=九十九千草/神夏磯蘇芳

BGM=蘇州恋慕 so28288747

神夏磯蘇芳死去这件事过去已经一年有多。  
我常常做梦，做一些奇异的梦，我原来就是容易招惹些奇异东西的体质，更何况是招惹些强烈情感集合体的“灵”。那些灵常常造出个他们理想中的箱庭，我有的时候只是看他们在世界上尚存的执念，做个听故事的人；有的时候自己也会化身故事的一部分，被那些灵看着。而这次和往常实在是差得太多，让我头昏脑胀。  
当一般人看到和自己已经死去的幼驯染像是从一个模子里刻出来的人站在你面前的时候又会作何感想呢？  
而那个一头白发，眼睛有神起来像红玉似的人就站在我面前。  
“蘇芳！”我呼他的名字，越说越激动，脸几乎要和他贴在一起，“是你吗？你怎么留了长发，这个发绳…还有狐面和刀又是怎么回事？”他看见我这样子，两眼一弯，露出一个苦涩的笑，“不好意思哪，您认错人了。明明还是初次见面呢……这么占我这个醉鬼的便宜真的好吗？”他身上有淡淡的酒味，说的话看来不假，看见我的神色兴趣很浓似地挑起眉毛，吐出了让这疯狂的故事继续下去的浑话，“啊，我知道了，您一定是喝醉了！没关系没关系，趁我有兴致，把我当作你喜欢的人就好，随便做什么都行，可以吗？”说罢还偏了偏头，佯装很无辜似的拿那双眼睛直接盯着我，话说初次见面的时候就直勾勾地盯着人这样的人也是有的吗？我在心里轻叹，脸上却立马发起烫来，就像他所说的“醉了”一样，想来是因为这个人说的暧昧不清的胡话的作用，还有是因为我真的对这张故人的脸实在是思念得狠的关系。  
跌跌撞撞地被他拽到屋里的时候我没有留意这是哪间空房，他把我推在柔软的床铺上，又扯着我的领带吻着我，我后知后觉，被他弄得乱七八糟之后才想起问这个奇怪的家伙到底是谁，他迟疑片刻错开我的眼神，答非所问：“你想我是谁，我就是谁。”话毕拿起床头柜上的剪刀，把那长长的后发剪了个干净，我看着他的模样越来越熟悉，不由得低声叫出那个不能再熟悉的名字却被他聒噪地打断：“我知道哦，你喜欢这样的短发，”他的手没停下，把那蘇芳色的发绳系在他的发上，神情变得无比悲戚，“今晚不要说那个名字，求你……只有今晚也好，请只看着我吧。”说完便又去追我的唇舌，他温柔得很，我也不敢再胡来，只是去缠着彼此的舌，交换着急促的呼吸。他的话听起来有七分真，我便也相信了他只是一个我不认识，仅限今晚出现，满足了便会离去的灵。然而本能让我对这个几乎就是“他”的人无法粗暴起来，这个对我来说已经死过一次的人像一个易碎的艺术品、像在水中只盛开七日的娇贵花朵。  
他像是第一次被这样对待，轻轻地笑起来，然后又急不可耐地去褪我的衣衫，纽扣、外套、只有那领带难住了他，他努力一番，终是败下阵来，像个没吃到糖的孩子一样用那恳切的眼神盯紧了我的双眼，我被他看得发毛，自己上手解开领带，他立刻扑到我的身上来，毫不留情地去啃咬我大片大片裸露在外的皮肤，另外一只手没闲着，轻柔地抚我的腹部，让我不由得多想一些，想到那个记忆里既冰冷却又温暖无比的雨夜；想到他为我做的热汤；想到他抱着牛皮纸袋的身影。我抬眼问他为什么，他什么都没说，我权当他猜中，既然他不想用真实的自己面对我，我也不必再揣测捉摸，倒不如着了他那七分真三分假谎言的道。说来也怪，我是极怕疼的，就算距离那令人悲伤的过去已经过了很多年了也一样，但只要蘇芳，或是顶着那张脸，用同样的声音说着同样的荒唐话，明明离那个名字只差一步但阻止我那么喊他的人这样对待我，我就会像是浸在热水里一般安心，他的脸埋在我的胸口，我感觉我的胸口一片湿润，我去揉他的脑袋，他直起身来用手背拖掉那些泪滴，再去轻轻地吻我的眼——不知何时那上面也沾上了我的眼泪，等做完这一切之后，他把那裙子撩起来，跨坐在我的腰上，再一次吻我的唇，这次比前两次都要更凶狠，他像是抛去了所有的重担，胡闹一般地摆弄着我，丝毫不考虑之后的结果，我来不及咽下那些涎液，有些晶莹地挂在他的嘴边，有的顺着我的颌滴滴答答地落在我的锁骨上，又被他天真烂漫地去衔掉，他像是不知道在做什么似的不要了命地撩拨我的神经，却又不许我亲自上手去满足他，他这样的态度让我焦躁得很，他似乎看出了这份压不住的焦躁，在我耳畔絮语些荒唐的话，我没耐心去听，用力把他压在地上，没有忘了护住他的脑袋，只那一瞬他的泪就从眼眶里溢出来，停不下来似地不停滚落，他赶忙用手去捂住自己的脸，极小声地想要说些什么，喉咙里也只能漏出那些个抽噎，最后我听清了，他说的是“什么呀，这不是一样吗。这么一来我只能败给你了不是吗……”我不记得我曾经有过这样的举动，他又旁若无人地喃喃，像是在特意说给我听，“我有喜欢的人哦，那个人不是你哦……”我一听就来气，拔高了声音吼他，“醉鬼果真是没用，笨得不行，做这种事情都要和我说一些连篇废话，不想做的话就别做了。”他冷不丁地被我吓了一跳，心情好像平复了些，想说什么最后全部咽进胃里，最后小声嘟囔了些什么我权当没听见，我只管解开我的裤子，再去扯他的内裤，等到我脱的一丝不挂，他身上还挂着那条被顶起来且被体液濡湿一块的裙子，这场景我以前也不是没见过，我和蘇芳第一次做的时候就是这样的，那个时候蘇芳断断续续地咒骂我，不像现在眼前的这个白痴，亲吻做了很多次但也不知要去解我的衣物，拥有着不知道哪里来的伪物般的记忆就想骗走我的一夜良宵，但我不得不承认眼前这个人确实令我沉浸其中，在我看着他那样子发愣的时候，他的手臂又缠上了我的身体，我们两个又纠缠着上了床铺，他把我压着，让我仰躺在这张床上，又扶着自己的腰，拉着我的手与我十指相扣，把我那等待已久的物件吞进去。他不知是做了什么准备，还是上半夜就和不知哪里来的陌生人做了这种事，和预想的疼痛不同，他的里面极其温暖舒适，又用足了身上所有的技巧缓缓摆着腰讨好我，更何况他的里面也紧紧地咬着我，我又气又恼，毫不保留地把我对他过分的臆测全恶狠狠地说出来，换来他的清浅一笑，他说，“唉，看来你没听懂，我说了随便做什么都行指的就是这个呀……哈哈…哈哈哈……粗暴地对待也好、温柔地对待也罢，这些都不重要……只是啊，我可是为了和你相见才出现在这里的，尽管我说了我们是第一次见面，虽然我是个什么都做不好的轻浮醉鬼，但是我的一切，包括这样的身体……还有这里的一切都单是为你准备的。”这话说得立刻崩断了我脑子里的一根弦，但没等我动作，他自己就握着我的手耸动起来，他呼吸急促，好几次撑不住身体，上半身就软下来挂在我的身上，温热的呼吸拍着我的颈窝，内里一抽一抽地吸住，把他满脑子的荒唐与发泄不出来的爱欲全用在了做这等事上，看着他令人怜爱的身姿，我另一只手握住他的腰侧，他的喉咙里立即发出含混不清的叫声，一下一下挠着我的心，他的身体反应也很诚实，我没有放过这个机会，那只手在他的身上游走，怜爱地抚过他美丽的蝴蝶骨，看着他在我面前因为忍受不住的感觉而颤抖，我最终把他压在我身下，看着他已经乱成一团的脸，他似乎看到了我的眼神，拿那已经开始发颤的声音低声说着“真失礼”，一边强行支起上半身，与我的手相扣的那只手没有松开，就这样又再与我接吻。  
“你还……哇啊……真喜欢……这样干呢……嗯…”他的呼吸越来越乱，话语也断断续续夹杂着喘息和从嘴里漏出来的呜咽，我想他也是喜欢这样的，毕竟他现在也很热烈地迎合着我，有时顶到了什么好地方，他的头就朝后仰去，脖颈和落下来的灯光一同勾勒出美妙的线条。  
这夜我和他做了几次我也不记得了，最后我和他拥在一起，互相靠着的地方濡湿一片，我说，“我爱你，蘇芳，你回来真是太好了。”他也不知到底有没有听到这话，只是默默地应答。我的意识慢慢融化的前一刻我看到长发的他在宇宙里笑着，拉着不知是谁的手。  
梦醒了。  
我昨晚真是疯得不像话，把初次见面的，只是和蘇芳像得不得了的灵当作是蘇芳还和他做了一整晚，我想起一年之前我也有做过类似的梦，当时我把他弄得又哭又叫，最后只能发出哑哑的声音，狼狈得很。醒来却发现床上一片混乱，我尴尬地收起脏掉的被单，却想起蘇芳已经不在了，他不会看到我做这种梦第二天混乱不堪然后过来调笑；不会说“对着真正的我不才更好吗”这种能让我脸上爬上一片红的话语；不会看着这样的我献上一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，不再会了，永远不会。同样的，这个短夜也会以同样的破败结局收场，这也许是蘇芳的灵最后的愿望，所以他才没有报自己的姓名，才说了一些根本没来由的谎话来诓骗自己。  
他还在那里。还是一头长发，戴着狐面拿着刀，只是那股酒味已经消去，我闻到他身上是惯常使用的白麝香香水的气味。这让我更加确信他就是那个蘇芳。于是我大方地去叫那个昨晚的忌名，他也答应下来，脸红着说我昨晚是骗你的，然后想逃似地和我反复道歉，“我是亡灵哦，千草，是从别的世界来的亡灵，就算爱着你也只能远远地瞧着的存在。”“这个世界应该也有我对吧，这种事情果然还是太奇怪了，抱歉，我不会再做了…这种事……”“去世了。”我打断他，“这个世界的你早就不在了。”他于是静下来，好像想说很多似的，倒也不知从何说起，我就在那里静静等着他开口。“是骗你的。我不是蘇芳这件事是骗你的。”“我知道。”“我喜欢别人这件事也是骗你的，在哪里我都喜欢千草。”“……”我的脸于是发起烫来，昨天的粗暴劲不知到了哪里去。“我的那个世界的千草疯了哦，因为像个笨蛋一样为了我用了‘破坏’的能力。”他自顾自地往下说，“他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋呢。你也是，明明和你真的是第一次见面，却和他像得不得了。真不知道要让我怎么办才好。”“……”他还说了什么东西，不过我没有答应。如果这时有镜子来照的话我大概已经从脸红到耳根了。  
这夜下起了雨，像是要让我回忆起我和蘇芳的初遇。我这才想起昨天晚上我们是在蘇芳以前的屋子里面做的，这大概是我和他一同的回忆开始的起点。  
我被蘇芳找到的那晚已经是我在街上游荡的第三夜了，母亲病逝，家里只有一个动不动便对我拳脚相向，谩骂的声音总是不绝于耳的父亲，当家里第无数次吃不上饭的时候，我被骂着“饭桶”“去死”、被竹条抽打着背和腹部，末了还被补上一脚，就这样被踹出了家门。就这样我在这城市深秋连绵不绝的大雨里游荡着，直到我看见抱着半人高的牛皮纸袋子的那个背影。我别扭地跟着他到家门口只为了找一个避雨的地方，那时的我还相信我能从家里得到更多的爱，固执地蹲在门口直到半夜发起高烧被蘇芳拖进家门，他把我泡进温水里，这是我多久没有享受过的，自母亲过世之后我就常常洗冷水澡，开始还经常受寒咳个不停，最后瞪着半死不活的眼被混蛋父亲打骂；到后来我已经完全麻木了，我可以在凛冬毫不犹豫地把自己扔进一条刺骨寒冷的河中而不发出任何悲鸣。我已经忘记了被人温柔以待是什么感觉，直到蘇芳第一次把我头发打的结解开，尽管那让我痛得发抖，我一半的眼泪是因为疼痛而落下，另一半那不是眼泪，是我已经冰封了的心解冻时的融水。我理所当然地享受着他给我带来的一点一滴的幸福，后来我和他互相袒露心扉多少次我已经数不清楚，但蘇芳死后一年我改变得比我想象中的多了更多。我改变的不仅有不知不觉中对他的模仿，还有不知何时变得不讲理起来的情感。  
直到我与这个失去了“我”的蘇芳的因爱意而产生的灵相遇，我那些个自私丑陋的情感才敢在他面前展现出真面目来，我想要占有蘇芳，就算他曾经不是“我”的东西；我不再希望失去他，就算对灵来说没有死亡。大概我和蘇芳在身体相合的时刻就察觉到了我是如此如此深深地爱着他，这种荒唐的事情就像做不够一样反复地做着，只要互相触碰就能坠入爱河；互相交谈就能再次确认心迹，因为我们谁都藏不住那些马脚。  
就像现在，蘇芳恶作剧地把脸贴过来，在将要吻上的时候我注视着他，“不行哦。”然后和他四目相对，再次深深地亲吻。  
我也撒了一个谎，那句话其实我听清了。  
蘇芳说的是：  
“他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋呢。你也是，明明和你真的是第一次见面，却和他像得不得了。真不知道要让我怎么办才好。”  
“但是我发了疯似的喜欢千草这样的混蛋哦。”  
“我爱你，千草。”  
尽管在水泡中的花朵盛开后水泡便会悉数破裂。  
尽管我还有许多遗憾。  
尽管，尽管如此。

啊啊，那份我已经无法传达到的情感终于穿越了生死的界限，又再次回到了我的手上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后日谈：  
> ——能够回应这份情感的人再不会离开去了。  
> 这份恋慕的期限并非一夜，而是永恒。


End file.
